Timeline
Timeline Akraften The first humans ever. They lived amungst eachother, in peace, until they had disagreements in creation, so half of them went to praise the sun and moon, while the others worshipped fires and caves. The people that branched off had a tribe known as "Akraften", a word they made up, out of the language they made up (Kralbek), which translates to "Land of Beauty". While the others were known as the tribe "Seizo", and were a very advanced civilization that focused on mining and getting material, as well as building housing for future humans. While Akraften was more focused on the advancements in education and war, and actually ended up building a wall between Seizo and them, and planned on destroying their village. They had peace, despite their differences as a people. Seizo stayed to the south, while the Kraftendians stayed to the North. They both shared the same languaged, and agreed to name their land "Akraften", however Seizo still considered themselves their own somewhat seperate tribe, despite merging. Seizo The Seizo tribe moved on, gathering resources for the land, and the few people who lived in Seizo advanced the civilization tremendously, creating housing, trading systems, taverns, farms, mines, and even pioneering many new discoveries, as the Akraftens, simply benefitted from these materials, and continued work on advancing the education, and the preparation of war, and building large scale cities. They cared more about territory, and were often trying to invade territories, moreso later on though. Wes Between this era and Seizo, there were some disagreements in decisions, and they had to come up with a solution. They needed to come up with a way of rulership, and so they came up with a Monarchy of sorts, to solve the issues, and whoever was King, would make all the decisions. They choose Jona Aegraton as the ruler, and every child he has would be given royalty. They choose him out of a vote, and so now he is ruling for all years to come. Fast forward a lot, and the descendent of Jona was Wes Eggerton, who was the ruler of Akraften, and decided to make a few changes. His first change was to rename the country. So he named it Kraftendo, which translates to "Beautiful Land of Justice", which he thought better suited the country. Besides that, Kraftendona was the best it had ever been, building large cities, and large statues, while Seizo built large underground cities, and made huge elaborate mining systems. Wes, as ruler, tried merging more of Seizo with Kraftendona, which somewhat worked, as it seemed like Seizonian people were more comfortable with the Kraftendonians after this. This is the most complete the kingdom has ever felt. Kraftendona/ClassyCraft Wes' grandson, Classisus, was now king. This had been one of the most important eras of Kraftendona, as this had been the first time they have had a full on war. More Seizo were starting to feel comfortable living amongst the Kraftendonians, hoever there were few that refused to ever make relations with the Kraftendonians, and became somewhat of a racial issue. This lead to the few Seizonians that stayed in the cave to become hugely advanced, as they were cut off from everyone. Everybody was living in peace, and there was no use for an army because nobody had ever wanted to hurt them. They had huuuuuuge buildings, large mansions, the economy was doing amazingly wel, and the castle is the largest castle to have ever been built ever. One day though, Kraftendona kept on getting vandalized on their buildings saying stuff like "WE WANT OUR LAND BACK" and sometimes destroying whole parts of buildings. It brought a lot of confusion, and then suddenly, one day, out of nowhere, Kraftendona got bombed. It was clear theywere at war now, and they figured out that it was from the south, aka the Seizonians, who bombed them in attempts to get more land, and more space to mine and advance their civilization, since they cannot do it under buildings. Many Kraftendonians died from this, and Classius had to set up a last second army, by getting mercenaries, and healers and such, in attempts to stop this war. Many of the people who fought died, due to how advanced the seizonians grew. However, Classius eventually gave up, after seeing so many people die, and said he would move their country somewhere else, just to stop the death and war. The Seizonians got what they wanted, needless to say, however decided to not tamper with the remains of Kraftendona, as to remember the once who died in battle, and left it there as a reminder, as well as a sort of museum to look back on. Seizonians now had the land all to themselves, and could do whatever they wanted with it now. Kraftendo They then moved to Kratendo, which translates to "Beautiful Land of Peace" to indicate they were done with the war, and were ready for an era filled with peace. Classius had a son, with his wife Silvarius, and gave birth to 3 children. One of them supposedly died, one ran away at 15, and the other was named Icing, and stayed wih his parents, and was the prince of Kratendo. The Queen died very shortly after Icing was born from cancer. Icing ran a sketchy underground, blackmarket, known as OASIS, for unknown reasons, with his father. Until, Icing eventually got caught by a mysterious man named ENDR, who neer appeared after exposing Icing for his actions. SIREN then found Icing and decided to use him for the project they were working on, because of his great knowledge of machine building. THeir plan was to nuke Kraftendo, due to the amount of money they received to do it, by Seizo. you guys should know the rest of the story, but i might add more soon. Timeline Split Faded Palekaiko Arcticraft=